


Four Days

by dayisfading



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayisfading/pseuds/dayisfading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was still playing the case. She had never even begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PornBattle XIII on February 12, 2012, using the prompts 'jealousy' and 'undercover.'

It's four days before she breaks.

Four days, seventeen hours, and twenty-one minutes, to be exact.

(She thinks this gives Sam the money in the not-so-secret bet that she knows went around OSP.)

 _Thought_ , rather. Past tense.

Because right now, Kensi Blye isn't thinking about a damn thing.

It's their first deep cover together – her first ever, but she's done enough short-term covers to know what she's getting into. It's just playing a part, after all, no matter how many times Callen had warned her. _You don't know what you're getting into until you're there,_ he'd said repeatedly.

She'd brushed those warnings off, though, because who knows better about her abilities than Kensi herself?

Nobody, that's who. She knows the part she's supposed to play – the suspicious wife secretly tailing her husband to all of his events because she suspects his infidelity. She's played the angry wife or girlfriend numerous times with Callen on cases, so this is absolutely nothing new.

And yet, it's _nothing_ like anything she's ever done before.

Despite the instructions she's read over and over again in preparation for this case, despite knowing _exactly_ what she's supposed to accomplish, she'd found herself utterly and hopelessly unprepared when her own true identity had surged up tonight, shoving her assumed cover down with such a force that it was left cowering in the corner of her mind, unlikely to show itself again for the remainder of the night.

It was _Kensi_ who'd felt the desire bubble in her stomach as he'd stepped out of the limo hours ago, looking oh so delicious in that tux while still holding onto at least some of the surfer look that's so indisputably Marty Deeks. It was _Kensi_ who'd watched him saunter into their assigned formal venue, his charm and confidence very quickly stealing the spotlight. It was _Kensi_ who'd followed him inside, only barely remembering that she was supposed to be studying everyone else instead of her partner.

It was _Kensi_ who'd watched him all night, biting back the acidic burn of jealousy as her partner flirted with every woman in the room, drawing a lucky few onto the dance floor, teasing even fewer with kisses.

And it was _Kensi_ whose eyes had locked with his from across the room near the end of the night, hers filled with lust, his alive with a dare. And then he'd had the nerve to smirk and lock lips with the blonde swooning in his arms.

 _That_ had done it. That smirk. That undeniable look of _I know exactly what I'm doing to you_ in his eyes.

Of course, _he_ was still playing the case. _She_ had never even begun.

She drives to the safe house alone, seething. Wanting. _Needing._

According to plan, he arrives a little over three hours later, looking (for the benefit of anyone who might have eyes on them) a little more tousled, a little less put together than he had at the beginning of the night.

And that…that's what sparks the already simmering flame into a blazing inferno.

She's on him the instant he closes the door. Her fingers grab roughly at the lapels of his jacket, pulling him to her and before he can even figure out what's going on, she's kissing him fiercely, every last bit of her jealousy and frustration and infatuation pouring into that one kiss. If Deeks is surprised, it's only for a moment and then he's kissing her back, growling against her lips because he's _waited so damn long for this._

There's no preamble, really, but that's not a problem for either of them, not after nearly two years of partnership. They both know where this is going and if there was any doubt at all, it dissipates completely with the quiet thud of his jacket hitting the floor.

She's changed and he's a bit disappointed because that dress she had on at the party was _perfect._ He groans softly, his memory flooded with images he'll never forget – the silky, slinky dark fabric had looked as if it were made for only her, hugging every delicious curve of her body, leaving very little to the imagination. He may have kept his head in the game (more so than she had, clearly) but as he'd mingled and flirted and charmed the many women at that party, the only one on his mind had been the one sulking quietly at the bar.

She can deny that all she wants, but that's exactly what it was. Sulking.

Deeks can't help but grin at the thought of his partner jealous; _possessive_ , even. The thought makes him want her that much more and, without wasting any more time he makes quick work of the comfortable clothes she'd changed into. Her pants fall to the ground below and he tosses her tank top and her bra to God only knows where and then she's left in front of him in nothing but a skimpy pair of panties and she's still struggling with the buttons on his shirt.

Naturally, he smirks.

And then he takes full control.

She's got three buttons left and she's frustrated and he's got to do something before she just _rips_ the damn thing off of him and while that would sure as hell turn him on, he knows Hetty wouldn't be pleased – he's still on the hook himself for the suit he ripped just two months ago during a fight with a suspect with a knife. So to save them the extra grief, he grabs her wrists and ignores her protest before spinning her and pushing her against the nearest wall. Her gaze darkens with desire; when he pins her arms above her head and presses his hips into hers, her eyelids flutter and her lips part and he knows right then that she's his.

She's his, and this is happening. It's happening now and it's happening fast. That's almost overwhelming to him and he darts in for another greedy kiss. Kensi moans softly against his mouth and tugs her arms from his grasp; her fingers go back to work on his shirt and eventually she's pushing it from his shoulders, making sure her fingers trace every muscle in his toned arms. She shivers with the visions that spring up in her imagination – those strong arms pulling her against him, his hard body moving above her as he thrusts into her, making her moan and quiver with delirium.

His pants quickly go the way of his shirt and Deeks presses his hips into hers, relishing in the deep moan she gives. She feels him, hard against her, only two thin layers of fabric stopping him from being inside her. A rush of heat floods her core at just the very thought, and suddenly there's nothing more important than making that happen, _now_. She wants him in her, _now._

But he's not done. He bites gently at her lower lip, then soothes the momentary flash of pain away with a quick swipe of his tongue, and Kensi whimpers quietly, feeling her legs turn to jelly beneath her – it's a good thing he's got her pinned so securely to the wall behind her or else she'd fall right to the ground. His hips grind steadily into hers, making sure she feels him (and oh dear God she _does_ ), while his fingertips trace their way gently down her sides, the barely-there touch making her squirm, desperate for more. And more he gives her as his fingers hook in the sides of her panties and push them down, leaving her beautifully naked in front of him.

Any other time, he knows he'd take the time to catalogue every inch of her gorgeous body. Right now, though, he just wants _her_. Needs her. He presses his lips to the pulse point of her throat as a hand snakes between her thighs, his own arousal stoked even farther just from feeling her heat.

She moans when his fingers find her, warm, slick, ready. That little moan just about does him in but somehow he manages to focus on the path he's kissing along her jaw instead of his erratically pounding heart, instead of the feel of her heated skin against his, instead of the slick proof of her desire at his fingertips. He smirks and nips at her earlobe as his fingers play, oh so slowly exploring her while she squirms against him. "Well, well. You wanted me all night long, didn't you?" he breathes.

The words, cocky and presumptuous and _so_ very Deeks, are delivered right to her ear, making her own hands falter as she struggles to force his boxers away. She can't answer; can't do more than gasp for oxygen as his fingers slip inside her, teasing, tormenting. She breathes his name, a low, raspy whisper of " _Deeks"_ that he rewards with fiery kisses down the column of her throat. She moans, tilts her head to offer him better access which he greedily takes, and then she's lost in the calculated combination of lips, tongue, and teeth against her skin as he makes his way downward, nipping playfully at her collarbone. His scruff tickles sensitive skin and Kensi shivers, her entire body crying out for _more_.

And he hears that message loud and clear. Kensi whimpers a protest as his fingers leave her, just _barely_ brushing the most sensitive bud of nerves enough to send a delicious shiver of anticipation racing down her spine. He lifts his head and finds her lips again, kissing her hungrily, leaving no doubt that he wants this just as much as she does.

His hands skate over her entire body; tracing deviously along the length of her spine, splaying over her taut belly, playfully circling her perfect breasts, teasing his thumbs over her nipples…his touch is _everywhere_ all at once and it's not enough at the same time that it's too much.

She finally does away with the last barrier separating them, and Deeks has to swat her hands away as they zero in on him. He's right on the edge right now and her hands, silky and smooth and feminine, yet at the same time strong and powerful and so _Kensi_ …they'd be the end of him and that's _so_ not how he wants this to end.

Gripping her hips, he lifts her effortlessly, growling with arousal as her legs automatically wrap around his waist. She's flushed and sweaty and utterly undone with desire and Deeks can't help but think she's never looked better. And that's the last thought that fills his mind before he pushes in to the hilt, filling her completely with one stroke.

And Kensi shudders _hard_ when he does. Shudders and digs her nails into his shoulders, bites her lip hard to hold back a moan. It won't be completely denied though; what comes out instead is a whimper, and as Deeks buries his face against her neck and snickers quietly, she feels more than hears it. And that does _nothing_ for the state of her control, but _everything_ for the state of her arousal.

He doesn't give her a chance to catch her breath – this has been two years in the making. Two years of pent-up desire, lust, need…two _incredibly_ long years working beside her every day and forcing himself to ignore every little thing about her that makes him want to pull her into the nearest empty room and have his way with her. So while part of him would love nothing more than to take this slow until she's quivering and pleading with him, he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that there's no way this can be anything but fast, furious, demanding.

And the rhythm he begins certainly _is_ demanding. His mouth seeks hers out for messy kisses as he begins to thrust; quick, hard, deep thrusts that are nothing short of utterly delectable and all Kensi can do is try to hold on, her hips rocking against his as he moves within her and _damn_ , she's certain nothing has ever felt _so_ _unbelievably_ _good_.

She feels incredible around him and he tells her so, his voice breathy, dripping with arousal and Kensi gasps his name, losing herself in the fire, the blistering release that's already beginning to coil up inside of her, the delirious power of his thrusts as he pushes in and pulls back out, driving her closer and closer to that peak. She'll likely have bruises come morning; there's nothing gentle about this and the wall is doing nothing for her back, but that's the least of her concerns right now. Right now, all she's concerned about is making sure that he _does not stop_.

And he doesn't. Can't imagine stopping when he's got his strong, independent, demanding, _gorgeous_ partner clutching to him, moaning with every deep thrust, the rock of her hips silently begging him for more, more, _more_. And the way his name sounds on her lips, laced with longing and desire and lust, Deeks can deny her nothing. _Nothing_.

She feels the peak coming; knows that it's going to crash into her with a force that leaves her utterly blinded. She feels it coiling deep in the pit of her belly, just waiting for that one _perfect_ thrust to shatter her in his arms, sending electric pleasure radiating all the way to the farthest parts of her body. She tightens her legs around him, rocks against him a little harder, but nothing goes straight to her core like the desirous fire in his ocean eyes, darkened with need. It's _that look_ , combined with a couple more _delicious_ thrusts, deep and hard and _fucking exquisite_ that sends her to the top of the peak, balancing her there for one long, precarious second before one last thrust sends her flying into bliss.

She cries out his name, her back arching and her nails digging into his skin as she comes, her orgasm like nothing she's ever felt before. She can't breathe, can't think, can't feel anything but utter pleasure and the strength of his thrusts as he rides the wave with her before surrendering to his own blessed release, a breathless gasp of her name torn from his lips.

Her lips find his as they both come down, still breathing hard, still quivering with the fading aftershocks. What was fast and frantic gives way to slow, sultry kisses and he takes his time, tasting, exploring, reveling in her little whimpers that occasionally reach his ears.

He's the first one to pierce the quiet of afterglow some time later, when lazy kisses resting against the wall have become lazy kisses exchanged beneath the covers. "You know," he murmurs against her lips, "I like it when you get jealous."

Kensi hums in quiet protest, then nips at his lip for even suggesting such a thing, true or not. "I don't get jealous."

Deeks just smirks, gently threading his fingers through her silky, tousled hair. "Okay."

He's willing to let it go for now.

He'll just wait and see if the same thing happens again tomorrow night.

Or the next.

Or the many, many more after that. 

Because after all, they're only four days into a case that could take _weeks_ to close.

And Deeks finds that he has no problem with that at all. 

 


End file.
